


Oh My God, they were Roommates

by kerosenna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Ice Skating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerosenna/pseuds/kerosenna
Summary: With no plans for Christmas, YN and Eleven- two strangers living together- find themselves finally getting close.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Reader, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler (mentioned), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an aged up version! For a good portion of this, El is referred to as Jane, obviously because that’s her legal name and I highly doubt she would go into school using the name ‘Eleven,’ especially since it’s not her legal name. This will change later on, though. Also, I imagine that when she’s older, El has longer hair, around past her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an aged up version! I will be trying to update every day until Christmas, which is when I plan for this series to end. Knowing my luck, I won’t be able to keep up. For a good portion of this, El is referred to as Jane, obviously because that’s her legal name and I highly doubt she would go into school using the name ‘Eleven,’ especially since it’s not her legal name. This will change later on, though. Also, I imagine that when she’s older, El has longer hair, around past her shoulders. We stan long ass story titles.

**December 19th, 1991**

The inside of the diner was much warmer than the harsh winter weather outside. It had been snowing for the past hour, and while it was a beautiful sight, it was beginning to annoy YN.

The girl unwrapped the scarf from her neck as she looked over the room for her friend. She was easy to spot with her black messy hair.

YN sighed, noticing the two cups sat on the table. Either she was late, or Julia had just ordered.

She approached the booth and took the seat across from her friend.

Julia, noticing the uncertainty within YN, was quick to assure her, "You're not late. These just came."

"Thank god," YN sighed.

"You really need to work on your punctuality if you're that worried," Julia muttered against her cup. She took a sip as YN rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," YN stirred the liquid, letting it cool for a moment. "I'm tired, and I was painting."

"Ah, there's the problem," Julia teased her. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Same as always," YN answered. "I'll be staying at home."

"Your family needs to grow the hell up."

"Try telling them that."

"Well, what's your roommate doing?" Julia asked.

YN raised a brow. "Jane? I don't know. I think I overheard her making plans to visit her family. We don't really talk, so I have no idea if that's true."

"You'd think that the two of you would talk, considering that you _live_ together."

"Listen, when she moved in, it was a silent agreement that we would just keep to ourselves," YN explained. "We simply haven't made an effort to get to know each other."

"Maybe you should," Julia suggested.

"What are you doing, Jules?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." YN had known the girl far too long to understand that she was feigning her innocence.

A glare from YN got Julia to speak. "Look, I just think that you could benefit from socializing with other people," she said, putting her hands up in defense. "And, if she's staying for Christmas, then this would be a perfect time." YN gave her an unsure look.

"It would just be the two of you," Julia drawled, "and maybe you'll find out that you have something in common."

YN's mouth dropped open, "Oh, my god! You're trying to set us up!"

"What! Can you blame me?"

"We're _roommates_ , and I don't even think she likes girls," YN hissed. "Do you know what could happen if I tried anything?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Julia sighed. "At the very least, you should try talking to her."

"Well, I'm most certainly not going to after that," YN slumped in her seat.

"YN," Julia whined.

"Julia," YN whined back.

"It wouldn't be that bad if you did."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine," Julia yielded. "How's your one project going?" Julia began searching through her bag but looked up at YN's silence.

The girl had a sheepish look on her face as she avoided eye contact.

"You haven't started it yet, have you?" Julia's eyes narrowed at the flustered girl. "You're lucky that you have until February. I don't even know why your deadline is so far away."

"It's because he feels that the project might be difficult for some of us," YN explained. "Besides, it's also more of a 'fun thing' than an actual assignment."

"What are the...," Julia paused to think of a word, "rules... of this project?"

"Uh, it's pretty free-range," YN shrugged with a sigh. "Any medium is allowed, you only have to picture something that you're thankful for- think of it as a late Thanksgiving project."

"Sounds simple," Julia replied. "What's holding you back?"

"I don't know what to draw," YN sighed. "My family is shit, and I'm barely making it through school. Who knows, maybe I'll draw you."

"Ooh," Julia smirked jokingly. "I'm honored. It's nice to know I'm your ray of sunlight in a dark world."

YN scoffed with a playful roll of her eyes. "Don't make me regret saying that."

"Oh, I'm not letting that go." YN chuckled.

"So, what are _you_ doing for Christmas?" she asked.

"My brother invited us down to Florida," Julia answered. "But, due to conflicting schedules, everyone's only going to be together for a couple of days."

"When do you plan to go down?"

"Tomorrow, which means I still need to pack."

"Well, when you see your brother, tell him I said hi," YN requested.

"Of course."

"Y'know, you should probably go pack," YN pointed out. "It's almost six, and if you don't do it soon you won't do it tonight, and then-"

"-I'll end up panicking," Julia cut in. "I know."

YN chuckled at her.

"You better visit when I come back so I can tell you what happens," Julia said. "If you don't, I'll come and drag your ass out of your house."

"Well, it looks like we have another get together planned, then," YN joked.

The two said goodbyes. Julia stopped at the counter to pay for the drinks before leaving with one last wave to YN.

YN stayed for a moment longer, finishing her drink, before standing.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck before stepping out into the cold. She made the short walk back to her apartment, mentally thanking Julia for choosing a place so close to her home. It was hard to get anywhere with her car needing repairs. Unfortunately, she was a broke college student and didn't have the necessary amount of money to pay for the repairs. So, her two options were to walk or catch a ride on a bus.

YN headed down the hall to her apartment and quickly went inside.

The place was small, with an open and connected kitchen and living room. There were two small bedrooms and an even smaller, cramped bathroom that had to be shared. But, it was still something. The only downside was the price. It was the reason YN ended up with a roommate she didn't even know.

The only things she knew about her roommate- Jane Hopper- was that she was her age (20), they were attending the same college which meant they were _both_ broke, romcoms were a favorite of hers, and she was often on the phone, with her friends and family. Jane seemed like a very bubbly and friendly girl, but only if you were close to her.

Speaking of often being on the phone, YN was surprised to see the girl hanging up as she entered the apartment.

"I thought you were heading down to spend Christmas with your family?" YN asked, startling Jane.

Several weeks ago, she had informed YN that on the 19th, she would be heading down to her hometown, Hawkins, Indiana, for the holidays. Yet, she hadn't left.

"We had to cancel plans," Jane explained. "So, I'll be staying here instead. That doesn't mess with any of your plans, does it?"

"No, I was just wondering," YN said, hanging up her scarf and coat. She slipped off her boots and added them to the mess of the already large shoe pile by the door. It left her in a sweater, jeans, and fuzzy socks.

She paused for a moment, remembering her conversation with Julia.

_"At the very least, you should try talking to her."_

"Got any other plans, then?" she asked.

"No," Jane answered. She flopped down on their couch as YN appreciated the fact that Jane didn't find the conversation unusual. "What about you? You've never mentioned if you had any plans."

"I don't," YN replied. "Looks like we're stranded here together."

Jane hummed, staring up at the ceiling. "It looks like we are."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and YN learn a bit about each other, and Julia checks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Hopper isn't fucking dead and Jopper is C A N O N. Enjoy.

**December 20th, 1991**

YN found herself staring at a blank canvas that sat on her easel.

The girl laid on her stomach on her bed. Her mind was trying to think of something to do for her project, but it was drawing a hard blank. Maybe she really _would_ paint Julia.

With a sigh, YN rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She messed with the hem of the oversized shirt she wore as pajamas.

Her head lolled to the side to check the clock on her nightstand- 9:38 a.m.

The rink would be open, and because it was so early, there wouldn't be as many people.

Making up her mind, YN rolled off of her bed and quickly changed. She left her room and headed down the short hall to the living room-kitchen combo, but paused at the corner.

She got a side view of Jane, who sat on the couch, watching her usual rom-com. She cuddled up in a pile of blankets, and her hair was pulled back into one of the messiest ponytails YN had ever seen. Still, the girl looked rather bored.

With sudden confidence, YN spoke up. "Jane?" She looked up at her, eyes wide with interest. "I was going to go to the ice rink if you wanted to join me?" YN leaned against the wall.

"'Ice rink?'" Jane asked.

"You know, to ice skate?" YN clarified but was still met with the same look of confusion. "Have you never been ice skating?"

"I don't know what ice skating is," Jane admitted.

YN paused for a moment, pondering what to do. She stood up straight. "Why don't you get dressed and come with me, then? I can teach you."

Jane smiled shyly, and nodded.

YN smiled as she watched her stand and head past her to her room. While she waited, YN put her boots on.

Jane quickly returned, changed.

"Ready?" Jane nodded. "Alright, let's go. I hope you don't mind walking. It's not too far."

They grabbed their winter gear before heading out.

The two walked in silence with YN leading the way. The snow had stopped late into the night, but there was still plenty of snow left everywhere. The roads and sidewalks had luckily been cleared.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the rink. Just as YN suspected, there were only a few other people.

YN couldn't help but find the look of curiosity on Jane's face adorable. YN chuckled as her eyes scanned the area before landing on YN.

"Still wanna do this?" Jane nodded.

With YN's help, they picked out their skates and slipped them on.

Jane stumbled as she tried to stand in them. YN quickly helped her balance.

"Balancing will be a little hard at first, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch on quickly," YN assured her. She helped the girl onto the ice. "Hold onto the side for a bit of balance." Jane didn't hesitate to do as told. She managed to balance once again.

"Do you do this often? You seem to know what you're doing," Jane asked.

"I skated a lot as a kid," YN explained. "Now, I mostly do it around this time of year."

"So, what do I do know?"

"You just kind of," YN paused, "slide, or scoot on your feet." Her nose scrunched up. "Sorry, I'm not very good at explaining things." Jane looked up at her, amused.

Jane kept a good grip on the railing but tried moving forward. YN stayed close in case she slipped. Fortunately, she caught on quickly.

"Seems like you're a natural," YN mused. "Do you think you're ready to let go of the side?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Jane answered.

"It'll be fine," YN told her. "If you start to fall, I'll try to catch you."

"'Try?'"

"Try." YN chuckled at the look on her face. "Here, take my hand."

Jane took it and allowed YN to pull her away from the railing. She wobbled as she skated, still not entirely used to it.

Very quickly, however, the two girls found themselves skating around the rink. Jane proved to _truly_ be a natural at ice skating, not needing help for long.

Most of the time spent on ice was YN trying to teach Jane tricks she had learned over the years. Both would laugh whenever a mistake occurred, seeming to find it funnier than it really was.

A few decent hours passed before they got off the ice to sit for a moment.

"So, how was that?" YN asked.

"Fun," Jane answered, slipping the skates off. "Cold, though."

YN chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably one of the few downsides." She took her skates off as well. "We can head home if you're too cold."

"That'd probably be best," Jane said. "My feet are getting sore anyway." Jane smiled at YN, who returned it.

They put their shoes back on and returned the skates. Then they began their walk back home.

"Did you grow up here?" Jane asked out of the blue.

"Not in the city," YN explained. "But, I did leave nearby in more of a rural area. My family would occasionally come into the city to visit other family members, but that wasn't often. I would ask you where you grew up, but I've already learned that."

Jane hummed. "Yeah, I'm not really used to cities. My dad was protesting me moving out here for college," she said. "Luckily, my mom and brothers were on my side."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two. Do you have any siblings?"

"I've got a brother and sister. They're assholes." Jane looked at the girl, surprised.

"Do I wanna ask why?"

"That's a whole other conversation."

They fell into silence for the remainder of the walk.

When they got back, they could hear their phone ringing from through the door.

YN cursed as she unlocked the door as fast as she could. Jane moved quicker than her into the apartment, answering the phone.

She turned to YN as she shut the door. "It's for you." Jane traded the phone off to YN.

"Hello?"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Julia's voice greeted her. YN rolled her eyes.

"We are not talking about this right now," she groaned. From the corner of her eye, YN could see Jane hanging her outerwear up.

"Well, I can guarantee you that we're talking about it when I get back," Julia insisted. "So, have you been in bed all day?"

"No, actually," YN smirked. "I just got back from ice skating."

"Oh?" Julia laughed. "Would you look at that. You're doing something for once!"

"If you were here, I'd flip you off." Julia's laughter rang through the phone.

"Jokes on you, I- hey!" YN's brows furrowed in confusion.

Jane walked past her to the living room, flopping onto the couch. She glanced at YN for a second.

"Hey there!" The familiar voice of Marshall, Julia's brother, came through instead.

"Marshall!"

"Hey, kid. How's college going?" YN could hear his smile, along with Julia demanding for the phone back in the background.

"Pretty good. I'm broke, though."

"So, the usual?"

"Yes, Marsh, the usual."

"Julia looks like she's about to drop-kick me, so I'll give the phone back to her," he chuckled.

"Alright," YN said. "Hey, do me a favor. Flip Julia off for me, will ya?"

"Oh, I can totally do that," Marshall laughed. "Bye."

"Bye, Marsh." There was a moment of silence before Julia's voice came through again, "God, what an ass."

"Ignoring all of that," YN drawled. "Was there a reason you called?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't spent the entire day in your room," Julia answered. "I also wanted to remind you to try talking to your roommate. If you haven't, that is."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," YN rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna hang up now."

"Bye! Don't stay inside while I'm gone!"

"Bye." YN hung up with a sigh.

"Friends?" Jane asked.

"Yup." YN moved to the kitchen. "Do you want any hot chocolate?"

"Sure!" Shortly after, YN heard the TV switch on with the volume low.

With a chuckle, she began making the hot chocolate.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games are great for getting to know one another.

**December 21st, 1991**

The following day, YN had a late start. When she woke up, the clock on her nightstand greeted her with the time- 12:49 p.m. Just from the time alone, she had an idea of how the day would go.

YN left her room and came upon a quiet apartment. 

Usually, Jane would be up much earlier than her. When they first moved in together, YN had quickly realized that the girl had an odd habit of waking up at six, almost always on the dot. But, it seemed like today was one of the very few cases where she didn't.

YN guessed that the skating had worn her out, too.

Still sleepy, YN made herself breakfast- no, lunch. Brunch? Brunch. She made herself brunch.

She sat down at the small dining table that wasn't too far from the kitchen. About halfway through eating, she could hear quiet footsteps approaching.

Looking up, YN watched as Jane came from the hallway, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning."

Jane grumbled at the greeting, but mumbled back a 'morning.'

YN went back to eating as Jane made her own breakfast. She joined YN at the table to eat.

As the two ate in silence, a realization came to YN- this was the first time they had ever 'properly' eaten together.

At that moment, she finally seemed to realize just how odd it was to live with someone and know absolutely nothing about them.

YN paused as the thought ran into her head.

Jane looked up at her curiously, having noticed her stop.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I just realized how weird it is that we live together, and we don't even know each other," YN said. Her statement caused Jane to pause, as well. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, and her brows furrowed together.

The two sat there for a moment, lost in thought.

"We should get to know each other then!" Jane perked up with a smile as she spoke.

YN smiled softly. "We should."

~

Brunch was finished, dishes were piled next to the sink, and YN found herself lying on the ground with Jane, playing old board games of hers as they got to know each other.

YN moved her piece along the board. "Uh, I know you watch a lot of romance films. What's your favorite?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Jane muttered with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" YN laughed. Jane took her turn, rolling the dice.

"I don't know. I guess I don't have a favorite." She cursed as her piece landed on the head of a snake. YN snickered at her.

It shocked YN how much they had learned about each other, especially in such a short time.

She learned that Jane wanted to be an author in the future, which is what she was currently working toward in college (something YN probably should've known); eggos were her favorite food, she was adopted, she'd been in one relationship before, and the girl often doesn't understand slang and things that aren't on a 'need to know' basis (something that YN figured out on her own. Not knowing what ice skating is was just the start).

"What's your favorite film, then?" Jane asked.

YN froze, making Jane smirk.

"Not so funny now, is it?"

"Shut up." Jane smiled at her, making it hard for YN to stay upset.

"What do you do for fun?" Jane went back to the questions as YN took her turn.

"I mostly draw or paint- or do something relating to art," YN answered. "What about you?"

"Well, writing is an obvious answer," she joked, "and I'm sure you're well aware that I like watching TV. I like to talk to my friends a lot and baking."

"Huh, I never took you for a baker," YN said. "Nice to know."

"I never said I was good, though," Jane joked.

"I think I'll be the judge of that!"

"Are you saying you want to try my baking?" Jane raised a brow.

"Yeah, some time."

"I'll have to remember that," Jane said with a nod of her head. "Hey, you said you've been around the city before, right?"

"Yup. Why?"

"If it's alright with you, I was wondering if you could show me around a bit. I've lived here for a while now, and I've only been to the college, the grocery store, and our apartment," Jane explained. "It'd be nice to go to some new places. The ice rink was a nice addition, even if it's only around her Christmas."

YN smiled at her. "Yeah, I can show you around. If we do it before Christmas is over, I can take you sightseeing as well. Some places here go all out for Christmas- it's insane." The two laughed.

"Awesome," Jane giggled.

As the girl looked back down at the board, YN found herself staring.

Just as she had thought, Jane really was a big, bubbly sweetheart. It was easy to see why her friends were constantly talking to her. Getting to know her and just talking for a moment led YN to wonder how anyone could ever want to stop talking to her.

...

Oh, god.

  
  


Fuck.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane buys decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, I don't get a Christmas break.

** December 22nd, 1991 **

Julia had arrived at her apartment at the asscrack of dawn. For some reason, she felt that YN needed to be aware of this. So, she called her.

That led to a very grumpy Jane beating YN to the phone and telling her to 'fuck off.'

YN would have laughed if she weren't in such a state of shock and exhaustion.

But now, as YN walked to Julia's apartment building, she was able to chuckle at the experience.

YN found Julia's door and pounded on it as hard as she could. She didn't stop until an annoyed and tired Julia opened the door.

"Are you kidding me, YN?" she whined. "I was sleeping."

"This is payback for calling at almost two in the morning." YN walked past her into the apartment.

Julia groaned as she closed the door. "If I knew you would come over and wake me up, I wouldn't have done it. Also, was that your roommate that answered the phone?"

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about you calling, either." YN settled onto Julia's couch. Julia joined her.

"Well, isn't that nice," she chuckled. "Have you tried talking to her?"

YN's head lolled to the side, and she glared at Julia.

Julia sweetly smiled at her.

"You're annoying."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

YN rolled her eyes but answered, "I have, and it's all going wrong."

Julia sat to attention, as concern washed over her. "What? Why? She's not like a total asshole, is she? Oh, god, she hasn't done anything bad, has she?"

"Calm down," YN rubbed her eyes. "She's actually really nice and a big sweetheart."

Julia cocked her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"Your stupid plan worked, is what's wrong!" It took Julia a moment to understand. When she did, she sat there, shocked.

"See," she hesitated. "I didn't think that would work."

"Well, it did, and it's biting me in the ass," YN whined.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Julia tried to assure her. "Maybe, this Christmas, you'll end up with a girlfriend!"

"If this is your way of telling me to confess, you can forget about it."

"Why don't you take the chance? If she likes you back, then there's nothing to worry about, and you've just scored yourself a girlfriend!"

"And if she doesn't like me, it'll be extremely awkward. Not to mention that she could be homophobic, which will make me feel like a tiny 14-year-old again," YN ranted. "You and I both know that I do  _ not _ want to relive that."

The two sat uncomfortably for a moment before Julia got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" YN asked.

"Marsh sent me back with a couple of presents for you!"

~

YN struggled to open the apartment door with full hands.

Those 'few gifts' from Marshall turned out to be more than YN thought. Now, she didn't have any free hands.

With a defeated sigh, she set one of the bags down. She opened the door, letting it swing open.

The sight that greeted her had her freezing.

Lights hung on the walls, and ornaments remained cluttered on the living room floor. Jane stood in front of a small Christmas tree, struggling to hang colorful lights on it. She was laughing at her failing attempts.

YN picked up the bag and stepped into the apartment. She used her foot to close it. The thud of the door closing finally caught Jane's attention.

YN raised a brow curiously with an amused smile. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Failing to decorate a tree," Jane whispered, biting back a smile. "Can you help me?"

"Let me put these in my room first," YN said, gesturing to the bags.

YN moved quickly, dropping the bags on her bed and removing her coat and boots before returning to the living room.

She joined Jane's side.

"Have you not decorated a tree before?" she asked.

"I've put ornaments on one, but never lights, and I'm not quite sure how to do it," Jane answered.

YN chuckled and quickly got to work, showing her how to put the lights on.

Jane already had done half of the tree, so finishing the tree went quickly.

Then they started on the ornaments, which were a variation of green, red, and silver.

"So, did you buy all of this today?" YN asked. The two stepped back to look at the tree. It wasn't the best, but it still looked cute to them.

"Yeah, while you were out," Jane answered. "It looks pretty good."

"It does."

"I mean, that is if you ignore the fact that I someone got it lopsided when I put it up."

YN stared for a moment and noticed that, yes, it was indeed lopsided.

The two burst into laughter at it.

"Well, it's not bad for your first attempt," YN assured her.

"Let's hope I get better at it," Jane smiled at YN.

YN smiled back but mentally cursed at the adorable look.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER AND LATE UPDATE I'M SORRY

**December 23rd, 1991**

Jane stared at YN, wide-eyed. She looked like a toddler that just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Or maybe this was worse than stealing from a cookie jar. Maybe.

"I can explain."

YN stared back at the girl, unsure of how to feel. She was slightly scared, severely shocked, but mostly tired.

A glance at the clock hanging in the kitchen revealed that it was 1:07 in the morning.

"It's too early for this shit, and I am going back to bed."

~

After sleeping for six hours and questioning if the earlier experience was simply a dream she had, YN got out of bed.

Jane was already awake. She sat on the couch, tapping on the mug she held. She seemed on edge.

"You alright?" Jane quickly turned on the couch to look at YN.

"I, uh," Jane stumbled with her words. "Can we talk about earlier?"

YN hesitated. "So, I really  _ wasn't  _ dreaming." She walked over and joined Jane on the couch.

The two sat in awkward silence.

"So," YN drawled. "Where do you wanna start? 'Cause it's not every day that you see floating objects at one in the morning."

Jane uttered a quiet 'yeah' as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Y'know how I was adopted?"

YN sat through an hour of 'storytime,' learning the truth about the life Jane previously.

A lab with human experiments, a missing boy, weird creatures, a shit ton of blood, evil Russians, and death.

YN sat huddled up, staring straight back at Jane.

"When we started becoming friends, I really wanted to tell you- mostly because I didn't want this big secret hidden from you," Jane explained. "But saying 'hey, I can move things with my mind and fought these unearthly creatures' isn't something that you bring up in casual conversation. It's something that you don't bring up at  _ all _ ."

She looked nervously at YN. Her expression was unreadable, and it terrified Jane to think about how she might respond.

Her anxiety bubbled, desperately waiting for YN to speak.

"You know," Jane's heart skipped a beat as YN began speaking, "in any other situation, I wouldn't believe you. But, it's kind of hard not to when I saw several floating plates and bags." YN's expression changed to a smile.

"If you think I'm going to tell anyone about this, you don't have to worry," she told her. "I wouldn't want you to tell if I were in your situation. Plus, no one would believe me anyway."

Jane's anxiety washed away, a relieved smile growing on her face.

"I still plan on dragging around the city to show you the ridiculous decorations," YN sat up with a look on her face. "You're not getting out of that."

Jane giggled. "Why would I want to?"

"Beats me," YN joked. "Does this mean I can call you Eleven, then?"

"If you want. It's what my friends and family call me, so I don't see the problem."

“Does this qualify me as a friend, then?” She looked up at YN and stared for a moment.

“Obviously,” she teased.

"Well, then,  _ Eleven _ , I plan on taking you sightseeing tomorrow."


	6. Chapter Five

**December 24th, 1991**

"Time to get up! It's Christmas Eve!" Eleven groaned at the intrusion. She had just been having a great dream when YN pulled her out of it. But, as she watched YN pull her curtains open to let in the light, she figured she could put up with it.

Eleven sat up and stared at her.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" she whined. YN turned to her. She had what seemed to be a combination of a smirk and a smile on her face. She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's 1 p.m."

Eleven groaned again and fell back, eliciting a chuckle from YN.

"C'mon, get up," she said, pulling Eleven up by her arm. "I said that I would show you around the city."

"Can I eat breakfast first?" Eleven asked. Her stomach rumbled, seeming to like the idea.

"That's the first stop we're making," YN answered. "So, the faster you get ready, the faster we eat!"

Eleven climbed off of her bed as YN left.

"Why am I being punished like this?" she mumbled. YN must have heard because she let out a loud laugh. The sound made Eleven smile tiredly.

Desperate to eat, Eleven quickly dressed and met YN by the front door, where the two put on their winter gear.

"Let's go get breakfast," YN said.

"Finally."

~

The two ate in a diner that YN frequented. They both finished their food quickly. YN, having not eaten all morning, and Eleven being starved from just waking up.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside the diner.

"Before we start going anywhere, were there any particular places you wanted to go or see?" YN asked, adjusting her scarf.

"Nope," Eleven answered. "Feel free to take me anywhere." YN beamed.

"Alright, then!" YN grabbed Eleven's hand and pulled her along. "You don't mind walking for a bit, do you?"

"How long is 'a bit?'"

"No idea." Eleven snickered at her.

Along the walk, YN would occasionally point out a shop or a building covered in a ridiculous amount of decorations.

The girl wasn't kidding when she said that places went all out for Christmas.

Very quickly, however, Eleven found herself in unfamiliar territory. It put into perspective just how little she knew the city, and she wasn't even that far from the apartment.

"This is the main place I wanted to show you," YN said, drawing Eleven's attention.

They stood in what could only be the city square. It was beautifully decorated, and in the center of it all stood a giant decorated Christmas tree.

The square and the tree weren't currently lit up, but Eleven marveled at the idea of what it looked like when it was.

"It's a lot prettier at night, but I figured you wouldn't want to be out that late," YN said.

"It still looks pretty during the day," Eleven said. "Maybe we can come out tomorrow night." Eleven looked at YN, who was staring back at her.

"If it's not freezing, then we probably could," YN agreed. "Anywhere you want to go from here?"

YN watched as she seemed to think.

"There was a store we passed that I wanted to go check out," she answered. "Is it alright if I go alone, though?"

"You won't get lost, will you?" YN teased. Eleven playfully rolled her eyes.

"I think I can manage myself."

"Well," YN glanced down at the watch she wore on her wrist. "Why don't we meet back here at three? It's only 2:13, so that should give you plenty of time."

Eleven nodded.

"Do you have a watch or anything to tell the time?" YN asked. Eleven pushed back her coat sleeve to reveal a watch. "Alright. Keep an eye on the time."

Then, they split.

~

When three rolled around, YN and Eleven found each other at the city square, both now adorning shopping bags.

YN had figured they should head home, as it could start getting dark any minute. She did take Eleven on a different path home to continue pointing out places.

By the time they were back, the sun was low in the sky, and darkness would follow shortly after.

YN and Eleven sighed in relief as they stepped into the warm apartment. Eleven slumped against the wall.

"My feet ache now." YN chuckled.

"We did spend a good few hours walking without a break," said YN.

She walked off to her room to put her shopping bags away and take off her winter gear. When she came back out, it seemed Eleven had done the same.

Her things were hanging by the door, shoes lazily kicked off, and her bags were missing.

The girl was huddled on the couch, surrounded by blankets.

When Eleven noticed YN, she lifted the blankets, a silent invitation to join her under them.

YN gladly joined, settling right next to her.

Then, Eleven turned the TV on.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has finally arrived!

** December 25th, 1991 **

The obnoxious noise of consistent pounding on her bedroom door woke YN, making her groan. She almost threw a pillow over her head, but the sound of Eleven calling her name kept her from doing it.

Outside the door, Eleven pounded her fists against it, waiting impatiently for YN to answer.

The door swung open, revealing a tired YN. She looked like a mess, and a blanket rested on her shoulders.

Before she could say anything, Eleven spoke, "Merry Christmas!"

The two were silent.

Eleven stared at YN with a bright smile. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

YN stared back with low lidded eyes, taking her time to register what the girl just said.

"Merry Christmas, El," YN responded tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, missing the pink dusting over Eleven's cheeks. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Eleven hesitated, trying to remember. "Eight? I think?"

YN shrugged. "Good enough. Why are you waking me up?"

"I made breakfast!" Eleven answered. She grabbed YN's hand and pulled her out of her room. "Come one!"

YN made noises of protest but put up no actual fight.

Eleven seated her at their table.

"What'd you make?" YN asked. She watched Eleven move around the kitchen.

The girl didn't answer. Instead, she brought two plates over and placed one in front of YN and the other at her spot. Then, she returned to the kitchen.

YN was surprised to find bacon and pancakes topped with whipped cream and festive sprinkles on her plate.

Eleven returned once more. She carefully held two mugs in one hand by the handles and held a plate of biscuits and syrup in the other.

She placed everything down before taking her seat.

By now, YN was fully awake and utterly shocked.

"Eleven, did you make all of this?" YN whispered, eyes glancing over everything that sat on the table.

Eleven flashed a quick smile. 

"Yeah," she answered. "I tried making your hot chocolate, but I don't think it came out that well." She eyed the mugs nervously.

"You made all of this, and you're worried about the hot chocolate?" YN asked in disbelief.

Eleven blushed. "I mean, yeah. It's my first time making it, and I want it to be good." She shrugged.

"Well, let's try it, then," YN said, wearing a smile.

Eleven seemed to grow less nervous.

The two grabbed their mugs and tried the hot chocolate at the same time.

They stilled, making eye contact with each other.

YN covered her mouth to keep the liquid from spilling out as she chuckled, while Eleven spat it out and back into the mug. She began laughing as YN struggled to swallow it.

"Okay, so, maybe no hot chocolate today," YN laughed with a shake of her head.

"Maybe I should leave the hot chocolate to you," Eleven laughed.

~

Breakfast went smoothly- that is if you ignored the hot chocolate incident.

The two spent much of their day on the couch watching TV. Eleven had gotten awfully close, slowly and unknowingly turning YN into a nervous wreck.

The day had pasted much quicker than either of them really thought. When YN finally checked the clock, it was almost nine. To be fair, it was Christmas. They were allowed to be as lazy as they wanted.

YN stood from the couch, immediately catching Eleven's attention.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get a couple of things."

She wanted to ask more questions, but YN disappeared down the hallway.

Within the minute, she returned, shopping bag in hand.

YN settled back next to Eleven and handed her the bag.

Eleven looked at her, confused.

"Merry Christmas," YN spoke softly. "They're not the best gifts, but I hope you still like them."

Eleven dug into the bag.

She pulled each item out with renewed interest- a book full of baking recipes, a writing journal with patterns carved onto the cover, and a pack of colored pens for writing.

Suddenly, her expression dropped to a pout, and YN feared about what might be wrong.

"What's wrong?" YN asked.

"I feel bad now," Eleven explained. "I didn't get you anything!"

YN let out a chuckle as her nerves quickly calmed.

"You don't need to worry about that," YN assured her. "I wasn't expecting you to. Besides, I count breakfast as a gift, because that was amazing."

Eleven's face lit up with a smile. "Aside from the hot chocolate."

YN snickered, nodding in agreement.

Eleven's eyes widened a fraction as she thought of something.

"Can we go see the tree?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," YN shrugged.

Eleven paused.

"Do we have to get dressed?" she asked, obviously displeased.

"Well, we've both got long pants on," YN said. "As long as we wrap up, we'll be fine."

With a nod, Eleven clambered off the couch, the TV flicking off. YN followed after her.

They wiggled into their winter gear and put on their boots before heading out.

"It really snowed last night, huh?" YN said, looking at all the new snow.

The streets and sidewalks were empty- everybody was busy celebrating. But, that just helped YN and Eleven arrive at the city square quicker. It, too, was barren of other people.

Eleven didn't notice, however, opting to stare up at the tree. The lights were on, unlike when they stopped by the previous day.

She stared in awe, eyes scanning over every inch of the tree that she could see.

"See? A lot better at night." Eleven hummed in response.

YN stared at Eleven, a light pink dusting her cheeks. It was adorable watching her as she stared in amazement.

"I really like you." In that moment, there was no fear or anxiety as the words spilled from YN's mouth without thought.

Eleven's head turned so she could look at YN. YN noticed something change in Eleven's expression. The girl shifted nervously, as if nervous.

"As...friends?" YN's heart skipped a beat at the way she phrased it- as if being more than friends was currently and option.

"More."

Eleven tugged on YN's coat, pulling her toward her. In one swift movement, Eleven cupped YN's keep and softly planted her lips on the other girl's. YN's hands came up to gently rest on Eleven's waist- or where it would be underneath her coat.

It wasn't as if this was either of their first kisses, but it still felt different- special.

When they pulled apart, and their eyes fluttered open, YN was greeted with the sight of Eleven blushing with a soft smile.

"I really like you, too."

Eleven leaned into YN as she stared back up at the tree.

Their cold fingers delicately intertwined with each other.

YN smiled contently, staring up at the tree as well.


End file.
